


Визит

by suzuran_no_rin



Series: [a stampede of misbehaviors] [3]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Minor Kismesissitude, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzuran_no_rin/pseuds/suzuran_no_rin
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt & Xellos
Series: [a stampede of misbehaviors] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866913





	Визит

\- Фи-илия-сан.  
И со спины внезапно подбородок на ее плечо - плюх.  
Ее по старой привычке сразу в дрожь от его присутствия бросило, да еще и хвост тут же из-под платья полез.  
Вот нахал!  
Зубы - сцепить, вазу из рук - аккуратно на стол, платье, из-за хвоста задравшееся - поправить и вместо оскорблений просто - шумно выдохнуть. Все-таки сколько времени-то уже прошло. Должна же она, наконец, перерасти эти приступы бешенства при его появлениях.  
Спокойно.  
\- Что тебе нужно, Кселлос?  
Его дыхание холодит ей щеку.  
Вот так и хочется повернуться и булавой ему двинуть! Просто, чтобы не чувствовать этот несуществующий запах кофе и темноты, который исходит от него...  
Сжать руки в кулаки и сдержаться. Держаться хоть за воздух, цепляясь из последних сил.  
\- Это секре-ет, - тянет он, и его улыбка вдруг уже где-то возле ее яремной вены.  
Ей надо бы бояться его. Он же, как-никак, Убийца Драконов, уничтоживший большую часть ее сородичей, и сейчас он так близко...  
И ее всю трясет. Не от страха - от едва сдерживаемого желания врезать по его наглой физиономии.  
Тут он резко прижимает ее к себе так, что у нее трещат ребра и темнеет в глазах.  
Внутри тут же - паника к горлу удушливой волной, но - миг и все закончилось.  
Отдышавшись, поднять глаза. Уже сидит в кресле весь из себя беззаботный.  
Да чтоб тебе провалиться! Что это было вообще?!  
Видимо, дополнительных отрицательных эмоций добивался. Ну держись!..  
\- Не угостите чаем старого знакомого? - и щурится как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Ты!..  
Просто - нет слов! Потерялись где-то по дороге от головы до рта от такой наглости. Напрочь.  
Яростный шаг вперед и неожиданное препятствие в виде стола.  
Ой! Чуть ваза не пострадала... Это отрезвило, как ведро холодной воды на голову.  
Моргнуть и успокоиться. Вот так.  
\- Угощу.  
Он приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит с интересом - правда что ли?  
Правда-правда. Только это вовсе не потому, что она рада его видеть. Конечно, нет. Это все из-за вазы. Она обязательно разобьется, если устроить разборки в комнате, а вот если...  
\- Пойдем на кухню?  
Кселлос внезапно начинает смеяться.  
Что это он тут веселого нашел?!  
\- Я действительно скучал по вам, Филия-сан, - угомонившись, говорит он, - а чай лучше сюда принесите. Можете даже яду насыпать, я не против.  
Против воли улыбнуться. Почти ласково.  
\- Обязательно насыплю, намагоми.


End file.
